Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya finds herself being pushed to breaking point by her sister, who keeps arranging for her to be married; despite each attempt failing for various reasons. However soon another suitor arrives and things change; he is a Lord now, but deep down she knows, he is still the same, still has the same feelings for her, feelings she shares, maybe she can be happy at last. Pairings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

First chapter of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

Here is a list of the all pairings, some won't physically appear but will be mentioned:

Arya/Gendry  
Sansa/Podrick  
Bran/Meera  
Rickon/Shireen  
Aegon/Myrcella  
One sided Edric Dayne/Arya

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the room and causing the brown haired eighteen year old girl in the bed to screw up her face and turn away from the window. Just as her features relaxed once more and sleep began to return to her, there was an insistent knock at the door. Angry grey eyes opened as the knock came again; with a heavy sigh the girl got out of bed and stalked over to the door. She yanked it open.

"What?" She burst out angrily.

Her mood was not improved however when she saw it was some of the castle maids; she knew exactly why they were here.

She groaned heavily and turned away, growling. "Again?"

"Yes Princess." One of the maids stated.

"Forget it." The girl snarled.

Another maid, older; with more severe features shook her head. "Our orders come from the Queen herself, we cannot refuse her, and neither can you."

"Fine!"

With that final word Princess of the North; Arya Stark allowed the maids to remove her sleeping shift and get to work outfitting her in what she had come to name, 'The Hateful Betrothal Dress'. Once again her sister, Queen of the North; Sansa Stark intended to betroth and marry her to some other lord or lordling.

Finally, almost half an hour later they were done. Arya felt like she could barely breathe, felt the corset was probably crushing her ribs. She also lamented the dress made it impossible to run or move quickly, forcing her to walk 'Ladylike'. Her one consolation was that she at least felt decent, the dress being or Northern cut and barely exposed any skin, just her head, neck and hands. Just then there was another knock at the door which then opened and another figure stepped in, authority in their voice as they spoke.

"That will do, you are dismissed."

The maids bowed and left, leaving Arya to turn and glare at her sister. Arya recalled the stories she had heard and noted that, at twenty, Sansa was the physical double of their mother Catelyn, when she had been that age. There were some differences however, notably Sansa had longer legs and slightly larger breasts; but her auburn-red hair, tumbling down her back in waves, and bright blue eyes, along with her pale skin and high cheekbones, Sansa did indeed resemble the great beauty there mother had been. A beauty she had kept until death. Yet it wasn't just mother Sansa looked like; the way she stood now, her expression, her manner of dress, she looked like a true Queen. But this did not deter Arya's anger.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" She snapped.

Sansa shook her head. "Arya, listen to me, I…"

Arya was too angry however and cut her off. "Can't you understand, I don't like any of these people, I don't want to get married, especially not to these men you keep trying to set me up with!"

Sansa looked like she was about to say something; Arya prepared herself, ready to stand her ground.

But Sansa seemed to change her mind and sighed, she straightened up and walked past Arya. Arya was about to turn around but Sansa's words made her stop.

"Stand still." It was in the tone Sansa used; it wasn't the tone of her sister, but the tone of her Queen.

Arya stood facing the door; not even moving as Sansa finished the maid's job, draping the grey cloak around Arya's shoulders and fastening it with a wolf's head brooch. Arya bit her lip as she pondered the sudden action; she felt that her sister had become two people in one since their reunion after the war. There was the Sansa who was definitely her sister, retaining her love for lemon cakes, although admitted more open to accepting Arya's 'wild behaviour'. Then there was the woman standing before her, Queen Sansa, a true she-wolf whom many feared to cross. Arya pondered briefly how much of Sansa's change was due to Littlefinger's training before brushing the thought aside; she didn't want to think of the past, of the war, that dark time that still haunted her dreams. Sansa had passed her now and was standing in the doorway.

"Hurry up and meet me down at the courtyard." She said calmly.

With that she was gone; heading for the courtyard and Arya had no choice but to take one look at herself in the mirror and then head down to the courtyard herself.

When she arrived she saw the rest of her family had already gathered to greet their guest. Sansa stood next to her husband; Podrick Payne, Lord Commander of her Queensguard. To ensure the North remained in Stark hands, Podrick refused to take the title of King or have Sansa take his name. Standing to Sansa's left was her and Podrick's four year old son; Willem Stark; he greatly resembled his mother in appearance but had his father's eyes. Arya took her spot next to them, on the other side, sitting in his wheeled chair was the older of her two younger brothers, Bran Stark. His wife Meera stood next to him; one year old boy and girl twins sat, quiet and well-behaved for a change, on Bran's lap. His children with Meera, Steffon and Bethany Stark. The final two people that she took note of was her youngest brother Rickon and his betrothed Shireen Baratheon.

"He's here." Sansa said quietly.

Arya broke off from observing her family and turned her gaze to the gate as her betrothed entered. She was shocked when she saw him; he was a large man, with thick black hair down to his shoulders and a thick beard; beetle-black eyes regarded the entire Stark family as he dismounted. On his surcoat was the unmistakable white Sunburst on black.

Arya was still staring as the man approached and bowed to Sansa. _'A Karstark, Sansa's marrying me off to a Karstark; but why, what advantage does that give her? We're already allies with them, there's no political advantage to this whatsoever.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the man turned to her.

She stood up straight, not the least bit intimidated that he was at least a foot taller than her. He pursed his lips, not saying anything. His gaze was on her face, only for a fraction of a second did it slip downwards, not that there was much to see; even with the corset pushing them up her breasts were barely noticeable. She didn't care either; why should she? Finally the man managed a smile and bowed.

"Princess Arya, I am Terrance Karstark, a pleasure to meet you."

Arya noted that, despite his size, he wasn't old, he was roughly a couple of years older than Sansa, the age her brother Robb would've been if he had lived. Sansa gave Arya a sharp look behind Terrance's back, a clear reminder to mind her manners, the man was a guest after all, even if to Arya he was an unwanted one.

She cleared her throat. "The pleasure is mine; Terrance Karstark, welcome to Winterfell, I hope you will be comfortable here."

Terrance rose and smiled slightly wider. Arya fought to keep her face welcoming; she had recited that speech so many times now. She just hoped he didn't have any false impression of her, if he did, he would be very quickly disappointed. Sansa introduced him to the rest of the family; he greeted them all cordially, although he kept his gaze firmly on Bran's face when talking to him, as if afraid of looking elsewhere, afraid of causing offence. Arya fought not to roll her eyes at that, really, being crippled didn't bother Bran anymore, thanks to Meera and their children, but some people seemed to still think he was sensitive to it.

Before they could say anything else a rider arrived, dismounted and approached Sansa and Podrick, bowing and presenting them with a message. Podrick took it and read it, his eyes widened and he handed it to Sansa. As she read it Sansa inhaled sharply and then her gaze hardened.

"Pod, please the necessary arrangements, we'll go at once." Pod nodded and hurried off; Sansa turned to face the others. "Willem, stay with your Uncle Bran, okay, your father and I will be back soon."

"But mother, can't I come with you." Willem asked, pouting.

Sansa shook her head. "I'm sorry no, you're too young for this, Arya, please show Terrance around, take the time to get to know each other."

Before Arya could ask Pod returned, mounted and with a group of other people, including Sansa's steward, Theon Greyjoy. There was an empty horse which Sansa mounted and they all rode off, following the rider that had brought the message. Arya sighed and turned to find Terrance standing next to her, smiling.

"Shall we, My Lady?" He asked.

Arya forced herself to smile and nodded, although she refused to let him take her arm, causing him to frown but they headed inside the castle, the rest of the family accompanying them. Arya's mind however was not on the task at hand, she was too busy wondering, where was Sansa going and why?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, they'll be mentioned soon; glad you liked Sansa/Pod and Bran with his children, hope you liked the names too, yup, he is.****  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, here's your answers.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, I always try, but remember, times have changed her, so Sansa will be a very different person now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cersei Lannister glared at her captors; she cursed her fate, having eluded capture after the Fall of King's Landing for so long, only to be caught in a small holdfast in the North. Despite her attempts at disguise she had been found out and quickly bound; she tried to reason with her captors and when that failed proceeded with threats until they gagged her. Now she could merely growl and glare and lament what she had become, the bitter ruin of a once great woman. Worse still, her downfall had been brought about by a dead man; despite supposedly being killed by Gregor when just an infant, Aegon Targaryen VI had arrived to attack King's Landing, an army of Dornishmen, Northerners and men from the Riverlands at his back. To mock the Lannister's he rode in front with men brandishing pikes; on top of the pikes were the heads of Walder Frey, Roose and Ramsay Bolton and also of Peytr Baelish. The young man proved himself a Targaryen when he leapt through a mound of burning rubble, killed Qyburn, ending Robert Strong in the process, and emerging on the other side with singed hair and cloak, but otherwise unharmed. Now he ruled from the Iron Throne and she had ran, she had no news, only that the Stark's had been awarded sovereignty of the North as a reward for their aid and that one of her brothers served the Iron Throne, the other served the North. She had seen Tyrion fighting alongside the young man and knew he served the Iron Throne, so Jaime was in the North. She had been trying to find him when she was caught.

All this ran through her mind as well as her fears, she had no news on the fate of her children, what had the Targaryen boy done to them. Were they even still alive? She was jolted out her thoughts however when she heard the sound of hooves. She looked up and her heart seized as she beheld the lead rider.

'_Her…It can't be, it is, Sansa Stark, but not the same one I knew.' _She thought to herself. _'The helpless pathetic girl is gone…She is a wolf now.'_

The Sansa that rode towards her was so different; a woman of confidence and strength, the Queen in the North. With another jolt Cersei realizes she recognized the young man next to her, her husband, too.

'_Tyrion's former squire, he and Sansa married?'_

They stopped their horses and dismounted; the others stood, watching warily; Sansa and Podrick came forward a few steps then Podrick stopped. Sansa didn't however, she walked right up to Cersei and knelt down, looking levelly in the older woman's face. She reached up and yanked the rough cloth out of Cersei's mouth; her gaze still level as she spoke.

"If you have anything to say, say it now."

Cersei glared at her. "I will not have you pity me like this, just send for your headsman and be done with it."

To her surprise Sansa's only response was to shake her head, a sad expression on her face.

Sansa looked at Cersei seriously.

"This is the North, there is no headsman and I would hear your last words."

A sudden desperation seized Cersei, Sansa was Queen in the North, she must know.

"My children, Jaime?"

Sansa nodded slowly. "All alive and safe, Myrcella is now Queen of the Iron Throne…"

Cersei was stunned at that, the Targaryen boy, he had married her daughter, Sansa then continued. "…Tommen lives in Dorne now, he's taken a liking to it and the people to him…As for your brother; he serves me now, along with his wife Brienne."

That was the harshest blow of all for Cersei; her brother, after everything, had truly left her, and for that…_woman_. Cersei bowed her head and Sansa knew she was done, she stood up.

"Bring me Cold Beauty!" She called out.

Cold Beauty was brought forth, the new Stark's Ancestral Sword. Sansa drew it and held it out, examining it carefully; it was well crafted with a faultless surface. The grip was strong, the pommel crafted in the shape of a wolf's head; the blade seemed to radiate a faint light, even with no apparent light source near. Cersei felt herself be pulled over to the block and laid down, it was time. After a short speech Sansa carried out the execution, quick and swift, just like her father.

Arya let out a sigh of relief; Sansa had been gone all yesterday and the day before. She was finally free of Terrance Karstark who was now in the great hall, talking with some of the other castle residents. She was also free of that loathsome dress and back in her usual tunic and breeches. Her nerves were already frayed from dealing with her betrothed, she had been forced to keep herself calm and not snap at him when he tried to bring her round to his way of thinking. That her brother's execution of his uncle was wrong. The man had killed prisoners, not only that, they had been mere children, as far as Arya was concerned he got what he deserved. Finally however she was free and was in the practice yard, ready to teach Rickon how to use a sword. She smiled as she parried a blow, ducked under another and easily dodged one due to standing side-face. The action stopped and Rickon stood glaring, the point of Arya's practice sword inches from his neck.

'_He's getting better.' _Arya reflected. _'But some of his attacks are still too predictable.'_

However she knew the main difference was in their fighting styles, her more elegant Water Dancing allowed her certain advantages over Rickon's more traditional style.

Rickon pushed the tip of her practice sword down, still glaring. "How do you that?"

Arya shrugged. "I'm quick and perceptive; you left your hand side unguarded so I took initiative. Plus it helps I'm left handed, that tends to change things for an opponent, everything is reversed."

Rickon's only response was to take his ready stance again and Arya replied in kind.

Arya was so focused on the fight what happened next caught her off guard, Rickon was caught off guard too, dropping his sword in the process.

"Arya!"

They turned and saw Terrance stalking towards them, his face white with rage or shock, Arya wasn't sure which.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Arya brushed a small scrap of hair back from her forehead. "What do you think I'm doing, it's obvious?"

Terrance shook his head. "You shouldn't be doing this…"

Arya's eyes narrowed dangerously, Terrance faltered briefly before continuing.

"You're a lady, a princess, you shouldn't be messing around with swords, or dressed like that, in men's clothes, you…"

Arya had heard enough however. "Oh shut up, lady, princess, those are just titles; and I'm nothing like that, if I want to use a sword or dress like this, then I will. I have done for years."

Terrance stepped forwards; clearly trying to use his height to his advantage. "Well it stops now, if you're going to marry me, you'll be a proper…"

He never finished because at that moment Arya punched him, sending him rocking back. He glared.

"How dare you, I am your betrothed and you…"

"You think I wanted this, I didn't!" Arya shot back. "I never even wanted to see you, let alone marry you, if you think…"

However they were both cut off when Sansa and her group returned.

Sansa could tell right away something was wrong and dismounted, approaching them.

"What happened, tell me…And I want the truth." She said, her voice becoming dangerous as she said the last part, Arya noted she was carrying Cold Beauty.

Terrance immediately launched into a tirade about Arya and her actions; by the time he was done Sansa simply smiled.

"I told you in the letter she was wild…"

Terrance shook his head. "But, Your Grace, this is unacceptable, she shouldn't…"

"She has and will continue to do so, trying to stop her will only make things worse."

Terrance was about to say more but Arya had heard enough and added in the details Terrance left out, the part where she explained about her not wanting to marry him. Terrance glared at her.

"How can you be so ungrateful, I'm trying to give you a good life, yet you insist on acting out like this, it's unacceptable, I swear you must…"

Sansa shook her head.

"That will do." She said softly. "I see this isn't going to work, the betrothal is over, you shall return to Karhold; Terrance Karstark."

Terrance gaped in shock. "What, but, what of Arya, what…?"

"Arya remains here, she has done nothing wrong as far as I'm concerned, now leave, return to Karhold."

"I will not stand for this!" Terrance yelled.

Sansa's expression barely changed but her voice was dangerous again. "Think hard before deciding that, remember what happens to my enemies."

That caused all colour to drain from his face and Arya to grin. It was known Sansa had someone close to her that had been trained by the Faceless Men and could kill people, making it look like an accident. All she had to do was whisper an enemy name into that person's ear and death soon found them. Only the family knew however that the person was in fact; Arya.

Finally Terrance seemed to recover himself and, mumbling darkly left them. Soon enough Arya heard that he had left and was returning to Karhold. She sighed, unable to believe what happened. She went looking for Sansa, determined to confront her sister about all this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that, hope you enjoy this one too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Chucheek: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, not an expression I've heard before, but I looked it up and I guess you are right.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, you're right. He certainly is, wanting a ladylike bride, wrong girl for that :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, it sure does.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sansa sighed as she sat at the base of the Weirwood tree; she reflected that her actions mimicked those of her father. After he carried out an execution, he would always come and sit beneath the tree and clean his blade. Ice was no more however, melted down and reforged as Widow's Wail and Oathkeeper. Both blades were now in Stark hands; she had asked for Widow's Wail as part of her reward for helping Aegon and after learning the truth Jaime and Brienne handed Oathkeeper over without question. Both blades now rested in the crypts, on the statues that represented her parents and older brother, above where their bones now rested. She glanced down at Cold Beauty as she wiped it over with an oilcloth. Her thoughts went to the smith that forged Cold Beauty for her.

'_I never thanked him properly for doing so.'_ She thought sadly. _'I don't think his assurance that he kept the twin sword of Cold Beauty that he also forged was enough repayment.'_

Her thoughts then went to how she would have to send a raven to Castle Black quickly. Jon needed to know he wouldn't need to travel south to attend Arya's wedding, since there wouldn't be one.

Sansa shook her head. _'Once again Arya's betrothal ends prematurely.'_

As she thought that she saw her sister approaching her through the Godswood. She straightened up and waited, knowing what was coming.

Arya quickened her pace when she finally found Sansa; however she slowed down when she saw what Sansa was doing.

She bit her lip. _'Just like Father; I suppose it helps her remember him, feel close…'_

She shook her head as she remembered why she was here. She hurried over to where Sansa was sitting, noting her sister's expectant expression.

"You've got a lot to answer for Sansa." She growled.

Sansa shook her head.

"Arya, please…"

Arya quickly cut across her. "Don't start; I don't want to hear any excuses. I've told you, time and time again, I don't care about whatever plans you have, I don't want to get married, I never will, not to someone you or someone else decides to arrange for me to marry why can't you just leave me alone; I'm not marrying someone for some political gain!?"

"Arya…" Sansa was trying to explain but Arya continued her tirade.

"_If_ I ever get married, it would be somebody I chose, it would be for love." She scoffed and remarked sarcastically. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen, Gods forbid I bring shame to the family by doing that."

Sansa quickly spoke, her tone sharp. "Arya; enough; now listen to me! I would never consider any of your choices to be shameful to the family…not anymore, I know better now. But really Arya, think about it, all the matches I've tried to make…Maybe then you'll understand."

Arya sighed and shook her head before turning and heading back to the castle. Sansa sighed and returned to cleaning Cold Beauty.

'_She doesn't understand, oh Arya; if you only knew…Well; I just hope next time, things work out.'_

She continued her work, lamenting her sister's current situation.

Arya sighed as she sat watching over the twins with Bran while Meera was out hunting. Arya was trying, and she felt, failing, to feed Steffon, he seemed more intent on decorating the room with his food. Bran sat watching, amused; as Bethany sat on his lap, playing with her doll. The main reason Arya wasn't doing a good job however was that she was distracted. She was thinking about what Sansa had said to her; she was right, there was something odd Arya had noticed about all the matches and betrothals Sansa had put her through since last year.

'_Despite my constant complaints and attempts to stop her, Sansa keeps trying to marry me off.'_ She thought to herself, yet confusion overshadowed any anger. _'But wait…I did get one thing wrong, Sansa's not marrying me for political reasons, if she was; why would she marry try to marry me to people who are already allied with or serving her? Karstark, Umber, One of the Riverlords. The only person not serving Sansa that she tried to marry me to, so far, was some lordling from the Vale, an ally, just like Dorne…But why, what is she doing?'_

She shook her head, no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't work it out. Bran smirked when he noticed Arya's preoccupation and the mess being made.

"Would you like me to feed Steffon Arya?" He asked; his tone light and joking.

Arya started and scowled at him. "I'm fine Bran, thank you."

Bran merely laughed and Arya shook her head, continuing to try and feed Steffon. She decided to put her thoughts on Sansa's actions to the back of her mind for now.

However the rest of the day brought no answers to her; now it was night and, frustrated by having no answers, Arya got ready for bed. She finally got to sleep; deciding to try and figure out the answer the following day. However, later in the night something else happened, which took over Arya's mind. She once again had nightmares, particularly that nightmare. She jerked awake, sitting upright, screaming. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily, looking around, a strong feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach, despite her attempts to resist it. There was a knock at the door, making her jump; panic seized her until she heard her sister's voice.

"Arya?"

Relief flooded her as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Sansa I…Come in, please."

The door opened and Sansa stepped in; worried. She hurried over to Arya's bed and sat down on the edge. She noted the haunted expression of her sister and the fact she was trembling; she had seen this before.

"That nightmare again…It was today wasn't it, all those years ago, when you escaped the House of Black and White?" Sansa asked.

Arya nodded; not trusting herself to speak. "It just gets all confusing…I…I mean; I've been so many people; so many names…It's always this night, it gets all muddled, I feel…like I'm losing who I am."

Sansa watched sadly as a tear fell and slid down Arya's cheek. She did not hesitate and hugged her. "Arya, you're not alone anymore, we're all here, we won't let you forget who you are, I promise."

Arya wiped away the tear and let out a slow breath as Sansa let go.

"Thank you Sansa…I…" She paused and then asked. "Why do you keep trying to marry me off, it's not for political reasons, I know that."

Sansa shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Arya, but I don't think you'd understand, or believe me, when you no longer need to ask me that though…Then you'll see."

Arya simply sighed but nodded. Feeling calmer she lay back down and Sansa stayed until Arya fell asleep again, before returning to her own chambers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah, it is pretty sad.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty nice :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah; she's struggling with her past, glad you liked that scene.  
Chucheek: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I'm glad you liked it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arya was fuming; it had been a month since the last incident, but once again she found herself in that dreaded 'betrothal dress'. Her sister had arranged yet another match for her; this time, once again, an ally with no political advantage, this time from Dorne. She was standing with her family once more, trying hard to keep her anger in check; the scene was very similar to the previous instance with Terrance Karstark. The only thing that looked different right now was the slight swell of Meera's belly. The Maester had confirmed she was indeed with child and three moons along. Bran was overjoyed at the news and even now, sitting with the twins on his lap again, he was smiling widely.

"He's here." Sansa remarked.

Arya turned to see her betrothed arrive and her stomach dropped.

'_No, not him; Sansa, what were you thinking?' _She thought frantically. _'Why him of all people?'_

She stared in dismay at the banner, noting the sigil; a white sword and falling star on a lavender field. One she knew all too well; she noted to herself. _'House Dayne.'_

Her betrothed rode up and sure enough it was him; Edric Dayne. Her mind flashed back to the previous times she had met him; she knew all too well he was enamoured by her; despite the fact she did not feel the same about him. Yet despite all her hints and even, during their last meeting, trying to make her views clear; Edric still felt she would feel the same about him, if he kept trying to court her. It was only when he had to return to Starfall that she was free of his attempts, until now.

Edric dismounted; smiling widely, no doubt thinking he had finally won Arya's heart.

'_Gods; he probably thinks I requested Sansa set this up.'_

Edric greeted Sansa and Podrick in a friendly manner and then turned to Arya. She straightened and did her best to look happy.

Edric smiled widely. "Princess Arya; it's an honour to see you again."

He knelt down and kissed her hand. Arya fought to keep her friendly façade up.

"You are most welcome here Lord Dayne; it is good to see you again."

Sansa seemed to sense Arya's discomfort and cleared her throat.

"Please Lord Dayne; let us go inside, we will show you around the castle." She offered.

Edric turned back to her, still smiling. "As you will, Your Grace; gladly."

With that they all headed inside; the whole time Arya fought to stay calm, enduring Edric's courtesies and the look on his face, the one that suggested her fears were right; that he believed she had requested the betrothal. Desperate to distract herself from Edric; knowing she would be reminded of the constant annoyance he had caused her with his constant courting, she moved slightly closer to Rickon and Shireen. That prompted Rickon to turn and ask about their next sword lesson. Pleased at the distraction she spoke to him about it and they would need to have him learn from the proper master of arms for Winterfell. Her fighting style was just too different from his to be of any real help.

Later, Edric accompanied Bran and Rickon to the archery range.

'_Well at least he doesn't look down on Bran.'_ Arya thought.

Unlike Terrance Edric did not seem to worry about Bran being crippled; but truly, that still did not endear him to her, not after his constant courting for she knew she wouldn't be truly happy with him. His love was just an obsession; not true love.

She shook her head. _'He keeps labouring under the misapprehension that I'm beautiful; can't he see; I'm not that beautiful, there are plenty more beautiful girls and women out there.'_

Finally however she found herself alone with Sansa. Shireen, Podrick and Willem had gone with Meera and the twins to the nursery.

"Sansa, we need to talk." Arya said; her voice was level. "What were you thinking, Edric Dayne? Look at him, the way he's acting; he thinks I set this up, that I…"

Sansa sighed. "Arya please; before you just go and say you don't want to marry him…Give him a chance. I know you have a past history with him, I don't need to know the details; but please just do it."

Arya groaned but gave in and agreed. She looked over at the archery range where Edric and Rickon were firing at targets while Bran used his special bow to join them.

"I just don't think it's fair." She stated. "Look at him, thinking I asked for this; I can't just lie to him."

Sansa shook her head and Arya knew she was silently telling her to just play along for now.

Later on Arya finally changed out of the dress and pulled on her breeches and tunic. She headed down to the practice yard and watched as Rickon, following her advice, was now getting proper lessons for his sword fighting. After watching him for a while Arya headed to a different corner of the yard and began practicing her Water Dancing; she went through the motions and focused on improvement, keeping her flexibility and speed at their best. When she finished her movements she heard applause and spun around, Needle raised.

"Easy Arya." Edric remarked. "It's just me."

She lowered Needle and sighed. "I should've guessed; what are you doing here?"

Edric laughed. "Looking for you, what else, I'm surprised you weren't doing the same; we are betrothed after all."

Arya nodded slowly. "Yeah; well, we can thank Sansa for that."

"If it wasn't for you convincing her…" He began, confirming Arya's thoughts.

She quickly cut across him. "I didn't convince her Edric, in fact, I didn't even say anything, this came as a surprise to me."

Surprisingly he didn't look disappointed. "Well, even better; a surprise for both of us; she's very smart Sansa, wouldn't you say?"

Arya nodded again; her thoughts elsewhere. _'Smart of scheming something, I just don't know what.'_

She did her best to ignore the uncomfortable stares from Edric and continued practicing her Water Dancing.

That night she stood at the window and looked out at now deserted courtyard. Her hand reached out and gently stroked the fur of her Direwolf.

"I don't know Nymeria; I don't feel that way about him at all." She said quietly. "But, how do I explain to him that I don't want to get married, I don't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, annoying as he is he's still a friend."

No matter what the answer just wouldn't come to her. Her sleep was restless and she still suffered nightmares, only not as vivid. Not wanting to bother Sansa or any of her family with these; she resorted to allowing Nymeria to sleep on the bed and nestling in the warmth of her Direwolf's fur. The following day she found herself out riding and hunting with Edric; she was quiet, still thinking about how to deal with her current situation. Edric kept trying to talk to her, bringing up their betrothal. Her replies were noncommittal, mostly shying away from the subject. She noticed however this seemed to leave him frustrated; however they were soon distracted. They noticed a lone rider coming towards them, clad in the black of the Night's Watch. He stopped his horse next to them when he saw them.

"Princess Arya." He greeted. "I'm glad I found you, is Queen Sansa in Winterfell?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, she is; what's going on?"

The man pulled out a letter and explained. "I was sent to bring her this letter from the Lord Commander."

That caught Arya's attention and together the three of them rode back to castle; Arya wondering what message Jon had sent them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting, also, Meera's pregnant again; still determining gender at the moment, if you have any ideas for names, boy or girl names, please post them, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: He is, more or less, but Arya just doesn't love him as anything other than a friend. Yeah well, it's left her with other problems, don't worry however, she'll be thinking more about it so you'll see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you'll see.  
Arian Eripmav: Hmmm, maybe, I feel that is overused however; plus I'm also looking for girls names as I've not decided on the baby's gender, so any suggestions for that.  
Chucheek: Like I said above, maybe, but the name has been used so many times. Also, will still need girl names too, again for the same reasons as above.  
Rhia-of-Themyscira: Thanks; he will be mentioned, but not by name, in the next chapter, there will be a few more mentions of him, before his first physical appearance will be chapter 9.  
Hanna: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, like I said above, he will first physically appear in chapter 9.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everybody had gathered in the main hall; with the exception of the twins who were asleep in the nursery. They stood anxiously as Sansa read the letter that had come from the Wall. Only the man who had delivered it seemed relaxed; the others all had apprehension visible on their faces. As she read the letter however Sansa slowly relaxed; the tension leaving her face. By the end she let out a slow breath and nodded, seemingly calmed.

It was Podrick who broke the silence. "Sansa." She looked up quickly as he continued. "Love, what does it say?"

Sansa cleared her throat and composed herself before answering.

"Jon has just reported to us that he and some of his rangers were forced to fight a group of White Walkers and Wights."

Arya's breath hitched in her throat; there was a collective intake of breath from everyone else.

Finally Sansa spoke; her voice quiet calm. "According to what he said there were fewer in number than the last group they faced." She sighed sadly. "They're still around but…they are getting fewer."

"Maybe they're dying out." Bran remarked hopefully. "At least…for this generation; hopefully they'll die out and we won't have to worry about them anymore."

Sansa nodded slowly. "We won't know for sure, not until a long Winter comes again."

She thanked the Black Brother for delivering the letter and he later left, returning to the Wall; leaving life in Winterfell to return to the way it was before he arrived.

Later it was time for the evening meal; much to Arya's discomfort she was seated directly next to Edric. As they ate Edric turned to Arya.

"So, Arya; I guess we should think about…" He began; Arya realized he was trying to bring up their betrothal.

She thought quickly, not ready to deal with it yet; she still needed time to think. "You know Edric; I was actually relieved to hear that the letter was from Jon. We've not heard from him in a long time; I was worried."

Edric frowned but then smiled and nodded.

"I think I understand what you mean; most people still don't give the Night's Watch the respect they deserve." He stated calmly. "They don't understand the risk they face every day, especially with the White Walkers back; even if their numbers are dwindling."

Arya nodded in agreement and silence reigned again as they ate. Finally; as Edric tried to bring up the betrothal again, Arya decided to try and stop him, without causing any anger from him.

"Edric listen; I understand you want to talk about our betrothal but…I need time to think, okay."

Edric raised an eyebrow. "What's there to think about; I mean, we've both been given what we want and…"

Arya shook her head. "Edric, I didn't ask for this okay; Sansa made the choice. I need to think, to reassure myself that this will all work out well."

Edric looked shocked at this; Arya then clarified.

"Sansa's been doing this so many times I'm just sick of it. It keeps getting on my nerves, I just want to calm down and think this all through." She cleared her throat and continued. "I want to make sure I'm thinking clearly before we talk about the betrothal, okay."

Edric seemed to understand and nodded in response.

Later in the night; Arya was in her room, she was stroking Nymeria's fur and playing absently with the sleeve of her shift. She stared towards the mirror, but did not seem to see her reflection. Her gaze was unfocused as she thought about her situation with Edric.

'_It's not fair on him, it's pretty sad when I think about it.'_ She thought to herself. _'He claims to love me, maybe he's just obsessed…But I don't feel the same as him; I just…I still see him as a friend.'_

She sighed and hugged Nymeria as the Direwolf licked her face. "If only you could talk Nymeria; maybe you could tell me what to say; I just wish…"

Nymeria tilted her head to the side in a confused fashion and Arya sighed; her gaze returning to the mirror. She gasped shakily; the reflection she saw was lifeless, the eyes devoid of expression. The way she had been when she was faceless; her thoughts raced, whirled all the names she had used rushing through her head. She let go of Nymeria and brought her hands up to her head; gripping tightly, desperately; almost tugging her hair out in frustration.

'_No, no…Not now, I can't…I…I'm Arya Stark, no one else; Arya Stark…'_

She forced her mind to stay fixated on that name until slowly, as her mind calmed and cleared she was aware of Nymeria close by and the door opening. She looked up to find Meera standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I was knocking but you didn't reply." She said; just as she noticed Arya's expression, she smiled sadly. "Again?"

Arya nodded and Meera walked in; she sat on the bed next to Arya and embraced her, calming her down. Finally Arya asked.

"Have you and Bran thought about names yet?"

Meera smiled. "Not yet, we're going to wait until the birth, see if it's a boy or a girl."

Arya nodded; smiling; glad for Meera's, and everyone else's, aid in dealing with her problems.

In the solar that once belonged to her father; Sansa sat on the chair behind the large desk. Edric was seated on the other side; he seemed agitated about something; that set Sansa on edge.

"So Edric; what seems to be the trouble?" She asked.

Edric sighed and explained. "It's Arya; she keeps…No matter how or when I try, she keeps avoiding any discussion about our betrothal. She said she needed time to think; I just…I don't know why she's acting like this."

Sansa nodded slowly. "I suppose; well it would be hard for her. Considering how badly her previous betrothals have gone."

Edric gulped and asked. "Do I really want to know what happened?"

Sansa shrugged and explained. "The last one, Terrance Karstark, along with a few others…They just, didn't appreciate Arya for who she was. They kept demanding that she 'act like a lady' and when she refused, they ended the betrothal."

Edric snorted a laugh at that.

"Idiots; Arya deserves better than them, someone who accepts her for who she is."

"I agree." Sansa replied. "However the others…they accepted her for that, but refused to accept the betrothal after they found out."

Edric raised his cup to his lips as he asked. "Found out what?"

He took a sip, waiting for Sansa's answer.

"That she was no longer…pure."

Edric nearly choked on his drink; he cleared his throat.

"What, Arya is, she's no longer…" He stammered.

Sansa nodded. "She's no longer a maiden, yes."

Edric nodded slowly and excused himself, returning to his guest chambers. His mind was reeling from what he just heard.

Back in his room Edric stumbled over to his bed and sat down; still shocked.

'_I don't believe it; Arya's no longer a maiden. She…She lay with someone.' _His thoughts raced. _'How could she do this; we were meant to be married, we're meant for each other. It should've been me; I should've been the one she gave her maidenhead too.'_

Still fuming he stood up and walked over to the window, looking up to the moon as his mind continued to race. He felt hurt and betrayed; until another thought struck him, one that, he felt, made perfect sense.

'_Wait a minute; this is Arya we're talking about, she's not…she'd never lie with someone.' _The thoughts that came next horrified him. _'It must have happened in Braavos, or shortly after she came back. She wouldn't lie with someone, not willingly. Oh Gods, she's been raped; Arya. Those heartless fools never thought of that; well I won't let it stop me, I'll help her.'_

His decision was made; he was prepared for tomorrow, he would talk to Arya when they went riding together, let her know that he knew and that he would still stick with their betrothal and help her.

* * *

End of chapter, so, one of Arya's secrets is out; how will this affect things now? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yup, he is; well, the dangers of obsessive love.  
Guest 1: Thanks, well, wait and see :)  
HarryPotterNut64: Yeah well, he is pretty bad; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest 2: Yup, sure is.  
Hanna: Well, you're about to get your answer, thanks.  
Chucheek: Yup, got that right, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it. Glad you liked that little scene, well, wait and see the outcome of that :)  
gruMpy2348: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, three more chapters before he appears.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was, yes, Sansa is planning something; just have to wait and see however. Yeah, well, you'll soon see that, yeah, he certainly is and you're about to see the outcome of that. Don't know what you mean by 'lied to him about Terrance; when did Sansa do that? That will be explained in this chapter.  
**  
Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Arya found herself out riding with Edric again; she was slightly perturbed however as, rather than try and bring up their betrothal again, Edric was silent. She felt slightly unnerved by this; annoying as it was, he usually wouldn't shut up. Yet this, she wasn't used to such silence from him. She looked around and then finally decided to ask.

"Edric, is something wrong?"

He started and turned to her. "N-no, nothing…" He cleared his throat. "Everything's fine Arya."

She nodded slowly and he lapsed back into that brooding silence. It was clear now to Arya he was deep in thought and judging from his expression whatever he was thinking troubled him. This left Arya wondering what could've changed in the last several hours that changed him, she hadn't seen him since the evening meal last night after all, anything could've happened. Her mind raced through all possible scenarios, but nothing made sense, nothing she thought of would make Edric act like this. She was determined to get to the bottom of this however; if this meant what she thought it did; well, it might spell the end of the betrothal but not on her terms.

'_Maybe it's not as bad as that, he knows I don't want to be married; maybe he's just angry about that…Who knows?'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe he's thinking of some way to change my mind, Gods how do I do this, let him down gently.'_

She didn't have an answer and so they kept riding in silence.

Finally they reached the Godswood and stopped by the Heart Tree; they both dismounted and sat down, gazing out at the pool. Finally Edric broke the silence.

"Arya, I need to talk to you, something I…I discovered." He explained.

She turned to him confused; she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what's that?"

Edric paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and then began. "I spoke with Sansa last night…She, she told me about your previous betrothals; how they all fell apart…"

Arya tensed, waiting, what was he about to say? Edric continued. "I…heard about the idiots like that Terrance Karstark and, and the others."

Arya shook her head.

"What are you trying to say?"

He turned to look at her; his expression was pained, as if the words pained him greatly.

"She told me…you were no longer a maiden."

Arya bit her lip, so that's what this was about. "It's true, I'm not…I told Sansa about it, I thought maybe it would make her stop all these pointless attempts to marry me off."

Edric shook his head. "Arya, those men were fools, I'm not. I'm not going to just end things because of some…unfortunate incident."

"Unfortunate incident?" Arya echoed, now even more confused.

Edric nodded.

"Yes; the man who took your maidenhead, he hasn't ruined you, not for me." He stated. "At least tell me he paid…For raping you."

Arya's eyes widened. _'I don't, he thinks that I…Ugh, I should've known, I didn't want to have to explain this, but I guess I'm going to have to now.'_

Then, shocking Edric; Arya stood up, her eyes were blazing with anger.

Edric got to his feet; wondering just why Arya was looking at him like this.

'_What is wrong with her, I just told her I'm still happy to marry her, despite everything that she must've gone through. I thought she'd be happy that I'd be so understanding.'_

Arya glared at Edric and then snarled.

"You idiot." She growled, shocking him. "You think I was raped; are you really that stupid."

Edric backed up, horrified by this. "What, what are you saying; I was just trying to tell you that I understand and I don't…"

"No, you don't understand you stupid idiot." She snapped, cutting across him. "You're wrong, I wasn't raped, I was never raped. I was willing, more than willing…I initiated it; it was the man who was the reluctant one, at first anyway."

Arya smiled lightly at the memory of that night; Edric saw that smile and through the shock, realized something that, to him, was horrifying.

He glared at her. "You lay with _him_?! It was him, wasn't it?!"

Arya was initially shocked by this outburst but then returned the glare. "Yes, it was, so what?"

Suddenly Edric grabbed her; taking her by surprise. He had her upper arms in a tight grip that was almost painful; his face inches from hers, anger etched into every detail.

"You betrayed me for _him_! How could you do this, he's a…!"

But Edric never finished his tirade, because at that moment they both heard a rather dangerous growl.

Before Edric could react he was knocked over, his grip on Arya was released. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor of the Godswood, with Nymeria on his chest, growling, looking ready to eat him. Arya staggered back and then straightened up, doing her best to compose herself. She rubbed her arms where Edric had grabbed her and straightened her tunic; seemingly ignoring him and the peril he was in. Finally she turned to face him and shook her head.

"It's none of your business what I did; if you don't like it, you know what you can do." She said venomously. "I think it would be for the best anyway; there's no possible way I could accept becoming your wife, if that's how you react, so much for being 'so understanding'."

Edric gaped at her, panic seizing him; Arya gave the order and Nymeria got off him. He immediately leapt to his feet, looked for his horse, only to find both had run off. He instead turned and ran back to the castle. Arya shook her head and scratched Nymeria behind the ears.

"Good girl." She said softly. "Well, this wasn't quite how I planned things, but I guess it's probably better. If I knew just how bad he'd take news like that…"

She shook her head and took a moment to ensure she was perfectly calm before walking back to the castle with Nymeria in tow.

She found Sansa waiting for her when she returned.

"Edric has gathered everything he came with and returned to Starfall; he has ended the betrothal." She stated calmly. "He claims he was attacked by Nymeria; what happened."

Arya shook her head. "Well, since _someone_ told him I was no longer a maiden, he got it into his head I'd been raped. When I told him that wasn't the case, he went crazy and tried to attack me. Nymeria was just protecting me, that's all."

Sansa sighed. "I see; well, that's another betrothal that's fallen apart."

"Maybe now you'll leave me alone." Arya remarked; Sansa however shook her head and Arya groaned. "I still don't understand this Sansa, but if you must continue with this charade; at least give me some time, especially after what happened."  
Sansa nodded at that.

"I understand, don't worry, you'll have time." She stated simply. "Now, please excuse me."

With that she left; leaving Arya and Nymeria to return to the castle and Arya reflecting on how the betrothals she went through still didn't make sense to her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's a relief.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Chucheek: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, good thing she did; well, here you go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, Arya's first time was with Gendry.  
sometimes I write something: Thanks.  
HarryPotterNut94: He most certainly is, got that right, anyway glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arya was torn between rage and disbelief; once again she was in her betrothal dress and waiting for another suitor. Granted Sansa did wait for some time, five moons to be exact, but due to the long wait she thought Sansa had forgotten about betrothals.

'_But no; here I am again…This is ridiculous.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Once again, Sansa's probably trying to betroth me to an ally.'_

She looked around; the scene was once again like the previous times, but with a difference. Bran, Meera and the twins were not present. Meera's pregnancy had progressed and now she had difficultly standing up and sitting down; plus with the pain in her feet, she had to stay in bed. She was not happy about it, but did not complain; Bran opted to stay with her along with the kids. As she stood, waiting for her betrothed to arrive; she thought again about the betrothals and how they didn't seem to have political advantage; but the different ways they failed; she couldn't help but feel she was missing something. It was then her betrothed arrived and she was stunned, it was the last person she expected. It took her a moment to recognize the sigil, a black lizard-lion on a grey-green field. It was only when he was a few feet away and she could almost see him clearly she recognized the sigil as that of House Reed, and her betrothed as Bran's friend and good-brother; Meera's brother, Jojen Reed.

She stared in stunned disbelief.

'_Sansa, what are you doing?'_ She thought incredulously. _'Ugh; great, now what…If something goes wrong with this betrothal it's going to cause even more problems. I don't want to hurt him; if I do I'm going to end up hurting Bran too…Gods, now what?'_

Jojen had already exchanged greetings with Sansa and Podrick and had turned to her. She straightened up and did her best to appear calm.

"Welcome to Winterfell Jojen, it's our pleasure to have you here." She greeted.

Jojen nodded to her; his expression was strange; something about it caught Arya's attention.

"Thank you My Lady; it is an honour to be here."

Sansa smiled. "Well, I must leave and attend to the concerns of the Holdfasts; I trust you two will be okay."

They both nodded and Sansa and Podrick left. Rickon and Shireen spoke to Jojen briefly and they left. Arya turned to Jojen.

"Won't be long until they are married too." She explained. "Guess that's why Rickon's so eager for Shireen to teach him how…"

She stopped, laughing. Jojen raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to continue.

"She's…teaching Rickon how to 'kiss properly'."

She noted that brought a smile to the normally solemn young man's face. She bit her lip however as she contemplated her current situation. She knew Jojen due to the young man's friendship with Bran; as well as them now being related through Bran's marriage to Meera. All the same, she didn't want to marry him, but hoped to find a way to end the betrothal without hurting Jojen.

It was then a thought occurred to her; she turned to Jojen.

"I…Please tell me you've seen the outcome of all this; I mean, I don't…" She tried to explain.

Jojen seemed to understand however and nodded. "You mean; did I see this in my Greendreams. Actually I did; you'll be pleased to know that this…constant annoyance is almost over for you."

Arya was surprised at this. "What, you mean; Sansa's finally going to stop this nonsense."

"It's more like she won't need to do it anymore." Jojen replied cryptically. "I know all too well that…We aren't going to be married Arya."

Arya was even more surprised.

"What, you knew we weren't going to be married; why did you agree to come them?"

Jojen nodded slowly. "I doubted your sister would believe me, or truly understand if I explained it in a letter. Better I come here and tell her face to face…Also I've been meaning to come North for a while anyway."

"Oh, let me guess, coming to visit Bran and Meera."

Jojen nodded in confirmation. "So, should we tell your sister about the betrothal not working, or should we visit Bran and Meera first?"

Arya pondered for a moment and finally they decided to go and talk with Sansa first.

They hurried to her Solar and found her working at her desk. She looked up when she heard them come in.

"Arya, Jojen, can I help you with something?" She asked, confused by their unexpected arrival.

Arya cleared her throat and explained. "Sansa, Jojen has something important to tell you, it concerns our betrothal."

"I believe it was better for me to explain to you in person, rather than send a letter." He explained. "I'm afraid the betrothal between Arya and myself will not work out. I have already seen the outcome and I know we will not get married."

Sansa blinked in surprise and stood up. "You are certain of this?"

Jojen nodded. "Yes, as I said, I saw the outcome in my Greendreams."

Sansa sighed, she understood what Jojen meant; seeing something like that written in a letter wouldn't be convincing. But seeing him face to face, seeing his expression and realizing he was being perfectly serious, she knew there was no doubt. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, that must be the shortest betrothal to have ever happened." She commented, drawing a laugh from Arya and even Jojen.

They talked a little more and finally Arya left to get changed out of her betrothal dress. Afterwards they would got and visit Bran and Meera.

Before Jojen left the Solar Sansa thought for a moment and then asked.

"This Greendream of yours; what exactly did you see, how did you know you wouldn't marry Arya?"

Jojen nodded and replied. "The best way to explain it would be simply…What I saw was a union; between the wolf and the stag."

He looked at Sansa carefully. "But you already knew something about that, right?"

"Yes." Sansa admitted. "I see, well, thank you."

Jojen nodded and left the room, heading towards Bran and Meera's chambers. Arya was already there, along with Rickon and Shireen. Jojen smiled as he entered the room.

"Hello." He called out; everyone in the room turned to him.

They all smiled and greeted him; Steffon and Bethany climbed down from Bran's lap and ran to their uncle, hugging him. Jojen returned the hug and lifted them up, before walking towards the bed where Meera lay, a hand resting on her swollen stomach. Arya watched as Jojen talked to Bran and Meera. She noted Bran and Meera in particular; married and happy, clearly in love.

'_Maybe…who knows, with the right person for my heart…maybe I could accept being married.'_ She thought to herself.

Her only problem however, was the one person she knew was in her heart, was not someone she could marry, for very different reasons now, compared to the last time she had seen him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, thought that would be a nice scene :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is; yup :)  
Chucheek: Thanks.  
Hanna: Yeah, he certainly is; hmmm, he will make sporadic appearances, but really, to see more of him, just have to wait until I do a story focused on Sansa/Podrick.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Arya sighed as she finished using the whetstone on Needle's edge. She tested the keenness of the blade and found it to be sufficiently sharp. She lifted her gaze from Needle and instead looked out, over the practice yard, yet not really seeing it. Her mind was elsewhere; yet thanks to all her training, every sense was still alert for the slightest danger. It had been a month since her very short betrothal to Jojen Reed. He had stayed in Winterfell however as Meera was reaching the end of her pregnancy and the child would be born any day now. Still, Arya was reflecting on what she had seen, not only that time, but every time she had gone to visit Bran and Meera. She thought of the way they looked at each other, their obvious love and happiness.

'_They're in love, they care for each other deeply…Maybe if I had that, maybe then I could, accept marriage.' _She thought to herself. _'But then, there's only been one person I ever felt that way towards, one person who changed me so completely…Without him, I probably would've remained Faceless…Gendry.'_

At the thought of his name Arya felt a strange fluttering in her belly. She bit her lip as she remembered their reunion. She had already fled the House of Black and White and come home, she couldn't bring herself to lose everything; she felt there was still something worth returning to. By pure chance he had been in the very port she had come ashore at; there had been tension at first; neither of them daring to say anything, just staring at each other.

Then it was as if her frozen emotions had suddenly thawed; before she really understood what was going on she was in his arms, tears running down her face. He had taken her to the inn he was staying at and they had talked long into the night, apologizing for what happened before they separated and talking more and more; their emotions spilling forth and guiding them until they were drained and exhausted and simply slept. She refused to leave him the following morning so they travelled together, then came the arrival of Aegon; Sansa's rescue from the Vale and Littlefinger and the great battle at King's Landing. The night before the battle she surrendered her maidenhead to Gendry. Neither of them could deny their feelings for each other, and at the time emotions were high. Gendry had initially been reluctant due to his bastard heritage and her being a Lady, but he hadn't resisted for long and quickly discarded that as a stupid argument. The whole incident had been intense and euphoric, the best feeling Arya ever remembered experiencing.

She shook her head as she remembered. _'The following morning we were two warriors in the army; no room for intimacy. But we both knew, we wouldn't let each other die.'_

She remembered how they had fought side by side and were even the first to reach the throne room. They had convinced Tommen to surrender and ended the battle together.

Arya then sighed sadly as she remembered what happened next._ 'But after that everything changed, Aegon didn't want the Baratheon's to die out, felt they deserved a second chance. Now Gendry's legitimized and is now Lord Baratheon; likely married to some lady for a political alliance. It was never meant to be between us…All we have of each other, is that one night.'_

She turned her gaze back to Needle, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Suddenly she heard her name being called and looked up, Rickon was running over to her.

"Arya quick…Meera…it's…it's time…" He gasped breathlessly.

Arya leapt to her feet, sheathing Needle and immediately followed Rickon. They soon arrived outside the room to find Bran sitting nervously in his wheeled chair. Bethany sat in his lap, squirming and looking worriedly over at the door, through which, they could hear Meera's screams. Shireen was also present and had Steffon in her lap, he was in a similar state to his twin sister. Standing between the two adults, trying to calm the children down was Willem. Rickon smiled and hurried over to join Shireen. Sansa and Podrick stood waiting too, both grinning at Willem's actions, Jojen sat with Bran, remarkably calm, but perhaps he had seen all would go well. Arya hurried over to them.

"When did it start?" She asked.

Podrick turned to her and answered. "Half an hour ago, still a long way to go yet."

Arya nodded and joined the others in waiting, wincing at the sounds of Meera's cries.

It was many hours later, Arya bit her lip as Meera cried again.

'_Ugh, I'm never having children.' _She thought to herself. _'I can take pain but…so can Meera and this is clearly too much for her.'_

Not long afterwards however Meera's cries stopped. Bran's gaze was fixed on the door nervously. Finally the door opened and the Maester stepped out, smiling.

"It is done; come in; she has given birth to a girl."

They all immediately headed in; Meera was sitting upright. She looked exhausted, her face shone with perspiration, but she was smiling as she cradled a small bundle in her arms. They all surrounded the bed and Meera, still smiling, moved so they could see the girl. She was beautiful, a small tuft of red hair, inherited from Bran could be seen on her head; when she opened her eyes they were the same green as her mother.

"She's beautiful." Arya said softly.

She saw the pride practically glowing from Bran and Meera and reassessed her opinion on children. Maybe it was worth it, seeing the end result, but still, she had no intentions of allowing this to happen to her anytime soon, she decided it would be better if she was ready for it. Finally Sansa spoke up, asking the important question.

"What's her name?"

Bran and Meera shared a look, they had spoken about name choices as Meera's pregnancy advanced and now they had made their choice.

"Cat."

Everyone smiled at that, the four Stark's doing so in fond remembrance for their dear mother.

Three days later, late at night, Sansa sat in her solar. She read the letter she written, even though she had written the same letter, addressed to different people so many times now, she knew it word for word.

'_The look on Arya's face today, it's as if she's finally opening up…finally understanding.' _She thought to herself. _'Maybe it's time, one last try, with the most important match I've been considering…Maybe it's time to finally let it happen, I think she's ready now.'_

With that Sansa sealed the letter and hurried to the Maester's tower; once there she gave instructions and the letter was taken by the raven chosen, heading to its intended recipient; the Lord of Storms End.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Well, here's your answer.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, he is, glad you liked the baby and them helping in the fight for the throne :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Chucheek: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, cool, here you go.  
Hanna: Thanks, there won't be anymore flashbacks as they are now irrelevant, read on to see what I mean :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Arya awoke to the insistent knocking at the door, she leapt out of bed, her rage gathered. The door opened and sure enough, the maid's entered.

"What, again?" She snarled.

The older maid nodded. "Yes Princess, orders from the Queen herself, we're to get you ready, immediately."

Arya growled; she was going to really have to talk to Sansa. It had been three months since Meera had given birth to her child; the previous month Howland and Jyana had arrived from Greywater Watch to see them. That meant three months since she had been betrothed to anyone; she had hoped for longer but no, now she was being betrothed yet again, being forced into the dress she hated more than any other now. According to Jojen Sansa was going to stop this nonsense soon, but clearly not soon enough for Arya's liking. Yet she noticed right away something was different; for one thing, they hadn't insisted on putting her in the corset again, in fact, apart from the dress, she looked pretty much like she always did. This confused her greatly as always for the visits from whomever she was betrothed too; she had been 'prettied up'. It made no sense when, once she was dressed, the maids told her it was time to join her family. She headed down, still confused.

The rest of her family were already there. Sansa, Podrick and Willem standing, looking strangely furtive, in fact, all her family were. Bran seemed intent on avoiding her gaze; to the point he focused completely on Bethany and Steffon. Meera at least had the excuse of holding Cat and making sure the babe was comfortable. Rickon and Shireen spoke quietly together; Shireen worried, Rickon reassuring. Arya strained to hear but couldn't make out what they were saying. She stood next to Sansa and glared up at her; yet Sansa was so calm it threw Arya off-balance.

'_What has she got planned, who is this man she's trying to marry me off to this time?'_

She soon got her answer when the man himself appeared, flanked by his entourage. Arya gaped when she saw the banners and she knew right away who her betrothed was, her heart raced as she beheld the black stag on the gold field. Her gaze turned to the lead rider, her betrothed. He was clad in solid armour, the maker's mark was invisible at this distance but she knew he made it himself. Covering his head, hiding his features, was his well-known bulls head helm. At his waist was a sword, a stag's head pommel was present instead of a wolf's head, but otherwise the blade was identical to Cold Beauty; it was the twin of Cold Beauty, he had named it the Silent Wolf, after her. It had been he too, who made both blades before being called south, yet now here he was. He dismounted, removing his helmet and Arya's breath hitched as she saw the familiar blue eyes, his black hair was cut shorter than before, but it was still shaggy; he smiled as she approached and Arya felt herself growing flustered.

He bowed, still smiling that same smile, and spoke, greeting them.

"Queen Sansa, it is an honour to be received by you." His words were kind and humble, but there was no false courtesy, there never was from him.

Sansa nodded, seemingly fighting a smile as she glanced out the corner of her eye at Arya. "Welcome Lord Gendry; it is we who are honoured by your visit."

He stood up and turned to Arya, his smile widening. "Princess Arya; it is a pleasure to see you." He stated, although the look in his eyes teasing said 'again'.

Recovering her composure and hoping her face wasn't red she smiled back and replied in kind. "It is a pleasure to see you to Lord Gendry."

Like him, she used her eyes to convey an extra message, stating the same thing. He smiled wider and greeted the rest of the family. Once the greetings were done they began moving into the castle. Gendry and his company would be shown to their rooms were they could refresh themselves and prepare for the evening meal. Again Sansa surprised Arya by breaking from her usual insistence that Arya wear a dress to the meal, in fact, she told Arya to wear what she wanted. Shrugging and guessing it was obviously due to the fact it was Gendry, she hurried back to her room and changed into her usual breeches and tunic. She then made up her mind and left the room.

She knocked on the door and waited, it didn't take long for him to answer. Gendry stood there and smiled widely when he saw her.

"Arya, good to see you…"

He never finished his sentence however as she silenced him with a kiss; pushing him back into the door and pushing the door behind her. He responded to the kiss with equal intensity and before Arya knew it she was pinned against the wall, the kiss continuing until they needed air. They parted and grinned at each other; gasping for breath; finally Arya recovered enough to speak.

"Well, this worked out perfectly."

Gendry raised an eyebrow. "How do you work that out?"

Arya smiled. "We don't have to worry anymore; we can be together, without anyone looking down on us, just because of your parentage."

He nodded slowly before Arya laughed and added.

"I've also finally got Sansa off my back; since this betrothal's going to work." She paused and then sighed. "I just wish…"

She looked away; a strange expression on her face. Gendry gently cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes back to him.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "It's stupid, I just…There's two things about this I don't like…The fact you had to become a lord for us to be able to be together…and how we had to lie and hide things from Sansa…always meeting in private."

Gendry smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it, just focus on what's good about this and listen, I don't care about being a lord, when it comes to us, I'm just Gendry and you're just Arya…that's all."

She smiled, he was right; they kissed again, unaware that the door had fully closed and lay ajar.

Standing outside the room, Sansa smiled to herself. Contrary to Arya's thoughts she held no animosity towards her sister for her secrets.

'_Everything's worked out perfectly.' _She thought with joy. _'By having Arya face those other lords her true feelings for Gendry were finally put in perspective and made sense to her; now she's happy with him. Now they don't have to hide, there will be no pressure or worry about anyone catching them.'_

Sansa smiled wider at the thought of her sister and Gendry now having an official relationship; something she had hoped for them after finding out about their 'little secret'.

'_Did Arya truly believe she could keep something like that a secret from me?'_

Still smiling Sansa left and headed for the great hall, knowing that the need for food would bring them down soon enough and then the feast could begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she did, glad you liked it.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Chucheek: Yes he is, glad you enjoyed it :)  
The-thieving-magpie-at-221B: Thanks.  
GruMpy2348: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Hanna: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arya smiled to herself as she worked on her sword training. It had been three days since Gendry's arrival; she had requested that the wedding take place in Winterfell, Gendry had insisted on following the Northern Marriage Ceremony. While this had surprised them all, Sansa was more than happy to consent and Arya readily agreed. Their wedding was due in a week, already preparations were underway; Arya luckily did not have to worry about this as Sansa insisted on organizing everything. This left Arya free to work on her sword training instead. She straightened up, having finished her 'dance' and noted his shadow on the ground as he stood behind her, before he spoke.

"I'm glad to see your skills haven't waned."

She turned smiling to face Gendry who stood behind her. "Of course not, it's just training, every day, you work at it. How about you, surely you're better at fighting now?"

Gendry nodded slowly in confirmation but then shrugged. "Still nowhere near as good as you."

Arya laughed; she had seen Gendry in the practice yard over the three days so far of his visit, but hadn't told him that, wanting to see how he answered her question. He had vastly improved, despite his claims Arya was certain that, if he got any better, his skill would equal hers.

She noted however someone moving towards them quickly, one of Gendry's bannermen, Lord Cormac Penrose, his expression put her immediately on guard. He stopped next to Gendry.

"My Lord, you saw what she was doing." He burst out suddenly.

Gendry turned to him, clearly confused. "Yes Lord Penrose, I saw what she was doing; I've known all about it, she's been sword fighting for years."

Penrose snorted derisively. "She has no place doing that, she is a woman, she should know her place."

Before Arya could protest she saw Gendry's eyes narrow dangerously and his voice was cold when he spoke.  
"You dare speak of her that way; Arya will soon be my wife and…"

"You have made a mistake, my Lord." Penrose cut across Gendry. "You shouldn't marry a woman like that; she will challenge everything you do, she doesn't know her place and…"

Arya however had heard enough. "Why don't you shut up!?"

They both turned to her, Penrose outraged, Gendry amused.

"I see you're one of those idiots who think a woman has no right to wield a sword. Well you're wrong, I have just as much right as you do to fight with a sword, Gendry knows that, besides, it's none of your business." She glared at Penrose. "He's your Lord, if you don't like me as his wife, that's too bad, there's nothing you can do about it."

Penrose shook his head. "A woman with a sword, ridiculous, they don't have the skill, the capability…"

"Try saying that to Brienne." Arya snapped back, before glaring at Gendry. "You stop smirking this isn't funny."

That only prompted Gendry to go from smirking to full out laughter, making Arya glare again.

Finally however she shook her head, her gaze softening as Gendry stopped laughing. Penrose growled. "Enough of this; you would make a poor wife for our Lord, you aren't ladylike enough and you clearly have an overinflated opinion of your sword skills."

Arya growled but before anything else could happen Gendry spoke.

"I highly doubt that, in fact, let's prove it." He said; causing both to look at him. "Lord Penrose, I am willing to wager a minimum of fifty gold dragons, that Arya can beat you; right here in the practice yard. You can raise the stakes if you wish."

Penrose snorted again, clearly thinking there wouldn't be a challenge; that it wouldn't be accepted, but then Arya spoke up.

"Sounds good to me, I accept this challenge."

Penrose sighed and shook his head. "What folly, fine, if it will knock sense into both of you." He looked at Gendry, his expression tight. "One hundred dragons, it'll be the easiest money I've made."

Gendry smirked at that, accepted the deal and soon everything was ready. All the whispers died away, there was silence as all those present stood watching as Arya and Cormac Penrose stood opposite each other, blades drawn, ready to fight.

Almost immediately Cormac was unsettled as he stood, sword ready. He felt the girl's stance was odd, she didn't face him, but stood so that her left side faced him. She held the sword in her left hand too. Her blade too took him by surprise, it was no sword; the blade was too thin, what did she hope to do with that? It was then Gendry spoke.

"I would like to point out that this should be a fair fight…So, Arya, your daggers."

She rolled her eyes and removed the two sheathed daggers she wore at the small of her back. She threw them over to Gendry who caught them and raised an eyebrow at her.

"All of them." He specified, making her roll her eyes again.

Still she did as he said and removed the dagger she wore in her right boot, also throwing it to him. Now Needle was the only weapon she held. However that was all she needed, for all his derision of her, Penrose was only a barely competent swordsman. Arya slipped under his guard and brought Needle's point to just short of his vital spots several times. Finally enraged he attempted a cheap trick of grabbing her and using the pommel of his sword but she easily avoided it and used Needle's pommel to wind him before knocking him onto the ground and holding the tip inches away from his throat. He gaped up at her in disbelief; he was beaten, humiliated in front of everybody by a girl. Still one of his points was proven, this girl was combative and aggressive, she would surely constantly argue with his lord, surely that would put a stop to this sham marriage.

His hopes died however as he heard his lord start laughing before calling out to him.

"Still think Arya has no right to wield a sword." He walked over to the girl and handed her the daggers back before turning back to Cormac. "You can get me the hundred dragons when you have them."

With that he and girl walked away, talking and laughing, leaving him humiliated as he stood up, shocked and appalled at what had transpired. Later on in the day Arya was in her room; she had lifted her tunic up and was examining a few bruises along her side. They had come from earlier practice a few days ago and were healing well. So long as she was careful she reflected that they would be gone in time for the wedding. Nothing could be done however about her scars, in particular the long diagonal rent down her back from right shoulder to left hip. She removed her tunic and held it across her front as she turned around and looked over her shoulder at it in the looking glass. She sighed as she remembered how she received the injury escaping from the House of Black and White, a strange and apparently cursed blade wielded by the Kindly Old Man. The wound had pained her constantly and refused to properly heal until she found Thoros of Myr again and he had managed to heal it for her. Now it was just another scar, to be added to the several she already possessed, but this one was different, the story behind it more interesting.

That night however, the nightmares came again; stronger and clearer and once again she awoke in a cold sweat, screaming. There was a hammering at the door.  
"Arya!"

She let out a shuddering gasp. "Gendry."

The door slowly opened and he came in. He hurried over to her.

"Arya what's wrong?"

She faltered for a moment but then, with a deep breath, she told him everything. In the end she was glad she did, she felt better, much better. Gendry insisted on ensuring she was okay, so when she fell asleep again, it was with Gendry sharing the bed with her, holding her in his arms, helping her find comfort and peace from her nightmares.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: To Tame a Wolf's Heart**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yup.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; my personal favourite part was the part with Arya's daggers.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, he certainly is.  
Chucheek: Yeah, well, he's been put in his place, also, here it is :)  
HarryPotterNut94: He certainly is; more detail, can't get much more detail to be honest without it becoming a boring drone.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. It certainly was, glad you liked the name, Yup, she sure has and actually, you were right. Yeah but he's like Terrance Karstark, stuck in the old ways, the reason why is simple, they didn't need to, they all knew Arya could easily beat him and therefore humiliate him, a much more effective punishment for a man like him. As for why she didn't remind him, the same reason she tells Gendry not to address her as a Lady, she doesn't like the title. Yeah, glad you liked that :)  
Hanna: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The day had finally arrived; it was time for Arya's wedding to Gendry. Everything had all been prepared and along with those who accompanied their Lord from Storm's End, the Northern bannermen had also gathered in Winterfell for the wedding. Arya had to admit, she was slightly nervous, being in front of so many people for something that now felt very important to her. But she pushed the nervousness away; she knew that soon, she would be married to Gendry, bound eternally to the man she loved. The man who had changed her and everything she ever felt about love and marriage, the one person she truly felt was worth all this; despite her usual disdain. It wasn't long before she was prepared, in her wedding dress and heading to the Godswood. It had been her request that they marry before leaving for Storms End, Gendry had requested that their marriage be carried out before the Heart Tree, as per Northern custom. She smirked as she remember how, in addition to his humiliation Lord Penrose had to also pay Gendry the one hundred dragons wagered. The man had thought his lord had been joking about that, no such luck. Soon however all thoughts were wiped from her mind as she reached the entrance of the Godswood and saw Sansa standing waiting for her.

She found herself biting her lip; never before had the loss of her father affected her more keenly. She found herself wishing that it was he who was waiting here to hand her over. Judging by Sansa's expression she was thinking the same thing, that it should've been their father standing where she now stood. But they couldn't deny the truth, their father was dead, so they had to move on.

"Are you ready?" Sansa asked softly.

Arya nodded. "Yes; let's go."

Sansa smiled, nodded and together they entered the Godswood. Everybody had assembled; she was aware of Podrick and Willem standing next to where Sansa would stand, Bran, Meera, the twins and Cat were also there, as was Rickon and Shireen. But Arya's eyes were focused on Gendry. He stood waiting for her, smiling, although she could see in his eyes he was nervous too, perhaps a bit more so than she was. That helped her slightly; soon enough she was standing next to Gendry and everything was ready. So it was they exchanged their vows before the Heart Tree and the gathered people and finally kissed, as always the Northern ceremony was short, but seemed to hold more power; a stronger feeling passed between Arya and Gendry as they kissed, sealing their marriage and preparing for the beginning of their lives together. When they parted Arya smiled at him, her eyes dancing wickedly; he returned her look. Both of them thinking the same thing; they knew they had to go through the feast first, but truly, they were waiting for the bedding, the part when they would finally be alone that was.

They led the way back to Winterfell and soon the grand hall was filling up. Arya smirked from her place at the high table, in the seat of honour. The last time Winterfell had so many people in it had been years ago when King Robert came up to visit her father. However it seemed to her that there were even more people present this time. She also took comfort in the fact that this wasn't a happy occasion that acted as a precursor to years of darkness and despair. It was just that, a happy occasion, one she hoped to enjoy to the fullest. The feast soon began and Arya couldn't help but smile; Sansa had outdone herself with the feast. The food was perfect, she could even tolerate the musicians, which was something she normally disliked. In between courses, after a suggestion by one of the ladies present, the dancing began. This worried Arya at first, as she and Gendry were expected to dance first. Gendry however took it in his stride and soon Arya found herself enjoying even this.

'_I don't know how he learned to dance like this, but it's good he did.' _She thought relieved. _'If it wasn't for him I'd be lost.'_

She allowed herself to relax against Gendry as they continued to dance. Just then a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Forgive me, but I was hoping I could dance with her for this song?"

She turned her head, her eyes wide. "Jon?!"

Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow smiled at her. "Hey little sister." He greeted the same way he always used to.

Gendry smirked and stepped back, allowing them to dance.

Arya lost track of time, between the dancing and the feasting, she felt like the night was stretching on forever. The wedding celebrations carried on, several men engaged in a drinking game while others laughed and shared stories. Arya gave Sansa a meaningful look and she nodded. Sansa stood up and called for attention; things quietened down almost immediately.

"It is time for the bedding…" A loud cheer rang out and some of the people were already out of their seats when Sansa raised her hand for quiet again. "I'm warning you all now, if anyone does anything to Arya, they will have me to answer to, provided Nymeria doesn't get them first."

As if on cue, the Direwolf emerged from under the table where she had been lying, at the foot of Arya's chair. So it was Arya wasn't touched and her dress wasn't ripped as she was led up to the room. Although the men were more than happy to share ribald jests, being at first shocked and then amused when Arya returned them. Before long Arya found herself in the bedroom, the men had already left; again, as per Sansa's orders, Arya and Gendry were to have privacy. Arya walked over to the window and looked out at the night, smiling. It had gone perfectly and was now about to get even better. Deciding to prepare herself she got to work undoing all the laces on the dress; she felt it loosen but did not remove it, not yet, she had an idea.

She heard the door open and glanced in the small looking glass on the table next to her. Gendry had entered, shaking his head and laughing. His doublet had been completely removed and the laces of his tunic undone, but otherwise he had managed to preserve his clothing. He stopped when he saw her and cleared his throat.

"Well, it's just us now." He told her softly.

She nodded, but did not yet turn around. "What were they saying?"

Gendry laughed. "Oh, they were 'offering advice' as if we need that."

She joined in the laughter and then, closing the shutters, smirked.

"No, we certainly don't."

With that she allowed her dress to fall off, pooling at her feet, leaving her in just her smallclothes. Gendry was surprised by this sudden action and then she turned around; just like last time his gaze was drawn to her breasts, topped off with delicate pink nipples that were currently pointed and aroused. She walked towards him; her hands immediately gripping his tunic and pulling it off over his head. Once it was gone he allowed his arms to drop, gripping her tight and pulling her into another kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he managed to remove his boots. She undid his belt and began sliding his breeches down. They parted for air and he removed his breeches completely. Their smallclothes didn't last long either soon they were naked.

Arya's breath hitched as her gaze slid down to Gendry's massive cock. He smirked and pulled her into another kiss; his hands began massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples, making her moan. He moved his head down and began sucking on one of her breasts while his now free hand snaked down between her legs. There he felt the smooth skin, she always ensured she had no hair down there, something she claimed to have picked up in Braavos. She was wet, she was ready. He moved his head and began sucking on her other breast while he returned to massaging and teasing the one he had just left. Finally he pulled back and looked carefully at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes dark, he remembered the last time, their first time, they had both looked exactly like this, only the circumstances were different truly. He saw her biting her lip and realized something was worrying her.  
"Arry, is something wrong?" He asked. "You know you can tell me."

She sighed and admitted. "I just, I don't want to ruin this for us…but…I'm not ready to have children yet, I don't want to…risk it."

He smiled. "That's fine, I assure it, won't ruin anything, we can still do this."

He realized the reason why she preferred it this way was, if she took Moon Tea like last time, people might get suspicious. She never truly cared what people thought about her, but she knew it reflected on him too, she was trying to prevent that. Satisfied with his answer Arya kissed him again. He responded and gently they moved together, their bodies pressed up against each other until finally they reached the bed and fell onto it, letting their emotions take over.

A few days had passed since the wedding; Arya was still smiling. Preparations were now complete and, after several emotional farewells with her family, she sat mounted on her horse. Nymeria stood far enough away not to startle the horse, but otherwise would be accompanying her. It was time, Gendry sat on his horse next to her, all the Storm Lords were ready to; they said their goodbyes and soon they began riding south, heading for Storms End. Arya was heading now to her new home, as Arya Baratheon.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
